bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melina Herselia
Melina Herselia (メリーナヘルシリア, Herushiria Merīna) is an Arrancar member of Team Ningensei, a team participating in the Hell tournament. Appearance Melina has a relatively young appearance, giving the visual impression of a young teen more than anything. She has black, shoulder-length hair that is tied back in a short ponytail. She also has brown eyes. Her outfit consists of the stereotypical Espada uniform; a white jacket and hakama, along with a black sash around the waist in which her Zanpakutō is secured. Physically, she is quite slender and slim, her actual weight matching up to her visual weight. Personality Naturally, Melina is shown to be very child-like and sweet. She is very upbeat and easy-going, her earnest nature serving as a jaded light in the darkness of her teammates' nature. To the likes of Senkaku Ningensei, her behavior is quite infectious; when she is rocking back and forth and standing on her tip-toes briefly before repeating the same pattern again, he eventually decides to mimic her. She is rarely known to get angry, and the times that she does is only out of playfulness and naive pout. She seems to hold a genuine caring for her teammates, even the likes of the rude and lecherous Nnoitra Jiruga. Despite her bright persona, she can also be emotionally vulnerable in rare cases, showing panic and grievance at the sight of one of her teammates being severely harmed. Mostly, even in the heat of combat, she can exhibit a playful personality, as if combat was simply a game to be won or lost. However, one of the things that are in question about her is the stability of her mind. Throughout her life, she has been said to have seen the near-constant hallucinations of the typical family consisting of a mother, father, and a brother, all of which bear a resemblance to her. She will even speak in a gentle, but obviously maniacal tone about them, claiming that "Mother, Father, and Brother are all watching us play... so let's play nice." She holds a zealous belief in the concept "life is a game" Despite her kind nature towards her teammates, she will not hesitate to strike them down in cold blood if they are interfering with something, particularly a duel. She has an insatiable bloodlust and sadistic nature, keeping her opponents alive as long as possible just to hear and see their pain inflicted on them. When she is on the losing edge of a fight, she will become more desperate, her insanity surfacing even more. However, when she is finally defeated, she will abruptly calm down with a sad resolution, as well as a statement: "Looks like I lost this round..." History In Progress Synopsis The Hell Tournament Saga Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a Vastro Lorde-class Arrancar, Melina possesses tremendous spiritual power. Its density and potent effect it has on the air will cause those below Captain-level Shinigami to have negative symptoms, from loss of breath, to being crushed if too much force is exerted on them. The aura's color of her spiritual energy is a dark purple when released, and the pillar is enough to scrape the sky. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Melina's swordsmanship skills allow her to fight on par against a Shinigami opponent's Bankai with her own Zanpakutō still sealed. She can react reflexively and naturally to attacks, fighting with one hand in order to promote accuracy and speed rather than outright brute strength. She can hold her own against three opponents simultaneously, considering that only one of them is of Captain-level. Her fighting style involves wearing down the enemy's stamina via defense, counter-attacks, and parrying before she herself swoops in for possibly lethal blows of her own. Sonído Master: Melina possesses extreme skill in the use of Sonído to the point of holding her own against nearly any opponent that crosses her path. This speed allows her to avoid close-range killing blows, even when against a Captain-level opponents. When she is using it, she can also leave after-images behind her in order to confuse anyone sighting her out. Combined with her agility and swordsmanship skill, Melina can force an opponent completely on the defensive in a one-on-one duel and leave no room for counter-attack. Cero: They are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, and the Vizard have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Melina's own Cero is colored purple, matching that of her own reiatsu. Its power matches that of Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras, capable of shattering one's Zanpakuto and critically injuring them in one blast. The collateral damage can annihilate the upper structures of a city. Immense Strength: Melina, despite her slender build, has frightening and tremendous strength, commonly displayed by her ability to fight off Bankai users while still keeping herself from using Resurrección. Her cutting strength can leave deep wounds even in the strongest of opponents, as well as shatter other weapons with a single slice at full effort. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Melina, as well as her teammates, have a more diverse effect of using it, being able to create a pathway that allows her to go to destinations other than the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, particularly Hell where she and her teammates are scheduled to participate in the tournament. Zanpakutō Niñez (幼少, Youshou; Spanish and Japanese for "Childhood").